<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ly²  娇宠 by ly999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845715">ly²  娇宠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly999/pseuds/ly999'>ly999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ly²</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly999/pseuds/ly999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ly²  娇宠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在麟羽的不懈努力下，蓝柚成功的在两个人结婚半年后怀孕了。蓝柚刚怀孕那几个月，吐的昏天暗地，整个人瘦了一圈，原本就纤细的身子更是瘦的风都能吹到似的。给麟羽心疼的不行，精心照顾，变着花样的给蓝柚做饭，讲笑话哄他开心。过了头三个月，胃口好些了能吃得下东西了，这才稍微长了点儿肉。</p><p>    转眼蓝柚怀孕已经五个多月了，这天阳光好，麟羽就带着人去阳台上晒太阳，结果晒着晒着，蓝柚就困了，趴在他腿上睡得香甜。麟羽见蓝柚睡熟，便伸手去摸他隆起的小腹。Omega的肚子已经很明显了，成日像抱着个小西瓜似的跟着麟羽到处晃悠，也不嫌累，怀孕越久便越粘人，每日像长在麟羽怀里一般寸步不离地贴着。</p><p>   爱思偶尔有事儿来找麟羽都被他俩腻歪得捂脸跑，蓝柚有时候被队友们打趣，觉得羞怯，回房间就窝在麟羽怀里使坏咬他的脖子。麟羽对此甚是知足，蓝柚能跟他在一起已经是他的幸运了，其他的也不奢求了。</p><p>  唯一不满的大概就是一直不能和他亲热罢了。</p><p>  蓝柚刚怀孕时吃了不少苦，孕期里少有舒坦的时候，他虽不抱怨麟羽却看得出来，自然舍不得折腾他，便一直忍着，直到后来医生说Omega三个月以后，适当的欢爱可以帮助Omega更好的生产，才敢把人抱在怀里揉。   <br/>   蓝柚脸一红，想挣开被麟羽紧握的手，却不料对方握得更紧了。<br/>   麟羽张开手，白皙且骨节分明的手指插入蓝柚的指缝之间，与他十指紧扣。蓝柚觉得心脏似乎慢了一拍，抬眸的瞬间麟羽的俊脸猝不及防地放大，微张的红唇被毫无意外地捕捉，熟悉的气息扑面而来，令人心醉沉迷。<br/>   修长细白的手指灵活地解开蓝柚衣服上的纽扣，露出白嫩的胸脯和微微隆起的肚腹，眼前香艳诱人的画面令麟羽如描似画的黑眸蒙上一层情欲的色泽。麟羽探出湿润的舌尖，舔弄小巧可爱的肚脐眼，蓝柚怀孕的身体比往常更加敏感，小穴里分泌出大量黏滑的水液，打湿了单薄的底裤。<br/>   "别、别舔了......"蓝柚难受地想要挣脱麟羽的挑逗。<br/>   麟羽一手与蓝柚十指紧扣，另一只手已经悄然无息地摸到了湿哒哒的穴口，"内裤都被浸湿了，柚子哥那么快就想要了？"<br/>   "手指......插进来。"蓝柚感觉到麟羽微凉的指尖不断揉按着穴口，就是不肯插进来。<br/>   麟羽双眸暗了暗，顺从蓝柚的话插了一根手指进去，然后狠狠地搅动了一下，"手指那么细，能满足柚子哥你吗？"<br/>   蓝柚被麟羽的手指插得直哆嗦，"好厉害.....不行......"<br/>   激烈收缩的甬道将麟羽的手指紧紧包裹，温暖紧致的触感让他恨不得立马插进去，但理智告诉他蓝柚现在怀孕了，必须要小心才行。<br/>   当蓝柚的小穴里能轻松插入三根手指时，麟羽终于如愿以偿地将隐忍已久的欲望插了进去。甬道被插入凶器的瞬间，蓝柚和麟羽同时发出满足的闷哼声。<br/>   蠕动的媚肉亲昵地吸附在滚烫的性器上，像一张贪婪又不知餍足的小嘴不停吮吸着。蓝柚漂亮的眸子上因快感而覆上一层水润的湿气，身体追随欲望主动张开双腿，楚楚可怜的穴口被巨物撑得没有一丝褶皱，"麟羽，深点，再深一点......"<br/>   麟羽随手抓过一个靠垫塞在蓝柚的腰下，臀部不自觉地挺起，性器一瞬间连根一同没入。蓝柚舒服得双腿在半空乱蹬，莹白的脚趾也微微向里蜷曲，艳红的唇角流淌着无法下咽的唾液，"好舒服......要死了......呜呜呜......"<br/>   "柚子哥，你都快把我夹断了，放松点。"麟羽轻轻揉搓着蓝柚绷紧的屁股。<br/>   "麟羽，你动一动，里面好痒......"蓝柚带着哭腔的呻吟一点一点摧毁着麟羽脆弱的理智，"我要你，顶啊......顶深一点......"<br/>   麟羽抓着蓝柚白嫩的大腿势如破竹地抽插起来，每一下都深深插到底，却又恰到好处地避开蓝柚脆弱的生殖腔。极致的快感让蓝柚爽得四肢百骸都微微发麻，他捂着隆起的小腹，发出淫乱的呻吟，"好棒，麟羽......再重一点......"<br/>   粗硬的头部肆无忌惮地捣弄着穴底的媚肉，肠壁因凶器高速地摩擦而微微抽搐，意识模糊的蓝柚感觉胸部又胀又疼，希望有人能好好安抚一下。<br/> "麟羽，胸口，胸口好胀......"蓝柚张开手，想要勾住麟羽脖子，但因为大肚子的关系，很难够到。<br/>   麟羽配合蓝柚的索取，微微弯下腰，对方顺势将他搂到胸前，"麟羽，快点......"<br/>   "柚子哥乳头胀那么大，是不是里面都有奶水了？"麟羽若有若无地舔弄着粉嫩的乳尖，像是故意挑逗蓝柚一般。<br/>   蓝柚摇晃着湿哒哒的脑袋，双腿不由自主盘住对方结实的腰，"别说了，麟羽......好胀，要坏了，吸重一点......求你了......"<br/>   麟羽含住其中一颗充血肿胀的乳粒重重一吸，竟尝到淡淡的奶水，他意犹未尽地咬着乳头又用力吸了几口，直到乳头里再也吸不出任何东西，他才恋恋不舍地松开，"都出奶了，好香......"<br/>   "另一个......还有。"蓝柚将另一颗还未被安抚的乳头送入麟羽嘴中，"都给你......呜呜呜......好棒......"<br/>   麟羽想到往后孩子出世后，蓝柚就会给孩子喂奶，心里瞬间不是滋味，他狠狠将剩下的奶水吸入嘴中，然后吻上蓝柚哆嗦的红唇，强行将奶水喂入对方嘴中。<br/>   "啊呜......"蓝柚从被吻住的红唇里发出模糊的叫声，"麟羽......喜欢......"<br/>   麟羽松开蓝柚的双唇，粗壮的性器在穴底轻轻旋转后深深顶入，"柚子哥，你是我的，是我的......"<br/>   "啊啊啊......太深啊、孩子......麟羽，不能那么深......"蓝柚担心地抱住肚子，眼里直冒泪，"会顶到孩子的......你慢啊，慢点......"<br/>   "没关系，顶到就顶到了。"麟羽双手扣紧蓝柚细窄的腰，"就当是胎教了。"<br/>   麟羽，别顶......呜呜呜，好深，要坏了......我不行的......"<br/>"咬得那么紧，还说不行，明明很想要吧？"<br/>忍了五个月的麟羽在这一晚将蓝柚从里到外都疼爱了一遍，软绵绵的哭声像是轻柔的羽毛拂过麟羽的心头，忍不住想让对方哭得更厉害。<br/>  虽然麟羽持续不断的猛烈抽插让人害怕，但蓝柚从始至终紧紧勾着他的脖子，生怕对方离他而去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>